Obsession
by ds29gurl
Summary: He wanted her. A lot. No arguments, no questions, no reasons to defy that fact that he, Gregor Samsa, wanted a girl who didn't even know he existed.
1. Chapter 1

He wanted her. A lot. No arguments, no questions, no reasons to defy that fact that he, Gregor Samsa, wanted a girl who didn't even know he existed. Every day at 9:00 am sharp, she would come, like a little light in his life. She never ventured into his room, but Gregor was, for now, content to see her on her way to music class. Nelly-Anne was her name and she was from America. He knew this for he had heard her and another girl talking, the first day he had seen her. Oh, and what a beautiful day that was, but most definitely not as beautiful as her.

It had been another normal day of him, sitting at his chair and waiting for his sister Greta to come and feed him. Two months after his transformation and Gregor was beginning to feel restless. The room seemed to grow smaller with each passing day, and the nights stretched on endlessly, for in his insect stage he did not need as much sleep. He abhorred having to be stuck in this room, but he gave no indication of this to anyone, not wanting to be a bother. His parents and sister were now working, and he would always sink to the ground in hot shame and think of himself as he was now, an insect for not being able to support his family. His life had become a swirling funnel of despair.

Then, Gregor heard it, a light humming, the voice of an angel he had thought and immediately tried to scramble out of his chair as fast as he could. His girth and small little legs that waved frantically back at him, made all this quite difficult, but luckily for him the sound had stopped just under his window. "Nelly-Anne" another screechy voice called. Huffing and puffing, Gregor gave on last push on his hind legs and was finally able to perch himself, or rather his head, on the small window opening. And that was when he caught sight, of the girl named Nelly-Anne. She sure was a sight for his eyes that were long accustomed to only see the dank darkness of both the outside and inside of his world. The fog around the neighborhood seemed to lift, and Gregor was able to get a better look at her face. She certainly was not German; her hair was the color of the reddest roses, pink posies posed as her lips, two of the finest cut emeralds in the world were her eyes, and her skin, a light shade of peach with light brown freckles, scattered across the bridge of her nose.

She laughed aloud and he was pulled out of his reverie, "Yes, he did ask me to the Winter Dance, but I don't know if I will go with him." _WHAT! _As if someone had lit his arse on fire, Gregor jerked away from the window, and not being able to position his legs fast enough, tumbled to the ground. His face, _his entire body, _was alive with smaller insects making his body jerk, practically spasming on the ground as he tried to right himself. The impact of the ground only served to irritate him more. It wasn't until some rather unpleasant thoughts had passed through his mind of what he would do to that _**boy **_who _**dared**_ ask _**his **_girl to that dance, Gregor realized that he was not angry. No, no not angry, _**jealous.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you. I want you. You are mine. Mine, mine, mine!" It absolutely infuriated Gregor to even _**think **_of another boy touching her. He knew, of course, that his immediate obsession with her was absurd, but this time at least he would _**finally**_get what he wanted. He had spent most of his young adulthood providing and taking care of others, with the lady in the picture frame being his only companion, but _**no more!**_ Their voices faded away and Gregor felt a sort of weight begin to pressure on his shoulders. He needed to sleep this off. Yes, a little sleep would help him clear his mind.

_*Gregor's Dream*_

"_Gregor!" a red-headed angel cried out as her supple body writhed beneath his. Gregor released an animalistic snarl, as he drove himself deeper inside her warm opening. "Ahn!" Nelly-Anne whimpered helplessly. He had her pinned to his bed, her body slick with sweat, as they moved together in a dance known the world over. Gregor's multiple arms were all around her, two held her legs apart, while the others held the top part of her body tightly against him. The room moved with each thrust, the very world itself seemed to rotate with each violent thrust. "G – gregor, I c-can't h…" That was all she was able to say to him, as she pushed back just once more. He came at the same time she did, both throwing back their heads as she clenched tightly, drawing him all the way in, milking Gregor dry . Nelly-Anne called his name as she found her release, "Grego-!"_

A sharp knock at the door, jerked Gregor out of his erotic dreams. He hissed in barely contained agitation as his sister came in with a mop and bucket. Did she not realize what time it was? It was too early in the morning to- Gregor glanced at the clock quickly as he thought this, and to his surprise it was 8:52 in the morning. Since, he had become a bug he had not needed much sleep but now he realized how much he honestly wanted to sleep. It was peculiar though that he dreamt such a dream, usually it was nightmare that plagued him. This only proved to him how special Nelly-Anne had become to him, even if it was only over night. So deep in thought he almost missed what happened next.


End file.
